


Absence

by how_obscure



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Call of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser returns to his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's dsc6dsnippets' challenge 13, 2012 prompt "spine."

The consulate is silent as Fraser walks back to his office, the early evening darkness settling over everything. Chicago has felt both unbearably loud and strangely muted since his return from Canada this afternoon, and Fraser can not quite grasp why this unnerving feeling of quiet pervades his senses until he opens his closet door.

His father is gone now, well and truly. Despite his absence on the quest, Fraser had half expected to open the door and find his father sitting at his illusionary desk in his phantasmic cabin. Instead, he finds only his clothing, some blankets, and an old cardboard box full of his father’s journals.

Fraser pulls the box out, lifting one of the notebooks from its place amongst the others. He takes in the well-worn cover, smoothes his fingers down the spine. The date is wearing off. Fraser weeps.


End file.
